


Victory Tastes So Much Sweeter

by MissTantabis



Series: Fantastic Smut Beast Week Feb/2018 [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom!Gellert, Day Eight, Digestion, Dom!Albus, Dom!Newt, Hard vore, Knife Play, M/M, Multi, Out With A Bang, Sub!Gellert, Vore, Voyeurism, Whipping, fantasticsmutbeastsweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/pseuds/MissTantabis
Summary: After having achieved the Greater Good, Gellert, Newt and Albus decide to celebrate with a wild sex game. Percival and Picquery are invited too and do not look forwards to it.





	Victory Tastes So Much Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody.  
> We reached the last day of the [Fantastic Smut Beast Week](https://fantasticsmutbeastsweek.tumblr.com/). This day's theme was Out with a bang. Which basically meant use your favourite kinks and go crazy to your heart's content. People that have followed this account for a while will know that my favourite kink undoubtly is Vore, so this oneshot is full with that. I hope, you all enjoy it.  
> Lots of love,  
> Miss T

They had won. The thought sung in Gellert’s head in a delicious temptation. It repeated itself over and over like a child singing and dancing. They had won. The Wizarding World was exposed to the Muggle world and, thanks to Albus’ strategic genius and Newt Scamander’s skills in battle, the wizards had managed to quickly assert control over the now merged world.

Still, the feeling of triumph made Gellert feel giddy and happy. It was such a satisfaction. How often had people say this would not be possible? How often had people say that he was a mad man, chasing a dream? How often had they laughed at his ideas? Well, look who was laughing now! Gellert had won with the help of two of the best men in the world. He had to admit: The fact that Albus had chosen him, despite Ariana’s death, had meant everything for him. While Gellert had been the voice and a brutal force, Albus had been the planner. It had been Albus’ idea to get Newt on their side. It had been Albus, who had prepared the magizoologist for their plans.

And what an addition to the army Newt had made! Not only had he been just as smart as Gellert and Albus, but he had especially been emotionally clever. And his beasts! By God, his beasts had been magnificent. They had won countless battles for them. They had been their secret weapon. Gellert was sure: Without the beasts, this victory clearly could not have come as fast as it did now.

Gellert Grindelwald was lazily laying on his table. Newt and Albus had instructed him to wait, because they wanted to prepare a little surprise for them. Around him lay the newspaper that depicted his victory all over the world. Gellert was lazily kicking his legs around. His collar rubbed against his neck. It was a dark leather one, upon which were two words stamped:  _ Dark Prince _ .

Gellert, as dominant and intimidating as he was as a leader, loved to be submissive on occasions. He enjoyed being pampered by Albus and Newt when he came back from his work, hands and arms covered in blood, breath raspy and the scent of decay waving around him. They both treated him rather playfully like some kind of royalty. But they also did not mind belittling and humiliating him if he felt like it.

The blonde wizard had been dozing, when steps approached him and he felt a pair of lips press themselves upon his mouth. Hints of beards tickled him. “Gellert”, Albus rasped, “Wake up, my dark prince.” A hand ran over his shoulder and gave a gentle tug at his collar. The blonde wizard moaned and opened his eyes. Auburn haired, Albus Dumbledore was leaning over him. His long fingers hooked around the collar.

Gellert smiled and tried to sit up, but Albus stood above him, holding him by the collar. He gave it a gentle twist and the dark wizard moaned as the leather cut into his skin. He rasped: “I’m up, I’m up, I’m up.” He laid a hand on Albus’ wrist and rose his brows. “What is the matter?”

Albus smirked. “We have a little surprise for you.” He leaned down and claimed Gellert’s lips with a kiss. “Look to your left.” Gellert curiously turned his head. His eyes widened. Newton had sneak up besides them and placed down what looked like a massive chocolate cake. It was slathered with crème and gateau and in the gateau struggled two very familiar looking people. A man with dark hair and remarkable eyebrows over his brown eyes and a dark skinned woman with blonde hair.

They were fighting in the gateau and looked around in terror. Gellert heard their high-pitched voices and suddenly recognised them. “Are those”, he looked at Newt, “Seraphina Picquery and Percival Graves?” The magizoologist gave a happy wiggle. He smiled and seemed to positively beam.

“Yes”, replied Newt with a grin, “Yes, they are, Gellert. Mephistopheles helped me to catch them. They were so dazed from his poison. I could easily bake them into this cake.” His look became almost haughty. “I think, they deserve to die like this. After all, they caused such an unwanted obstacle. If America had just hand its government over nicely and friendly. But no” – he scuffed and rolled his eyes – “they had to challenge us.”

Gellert watched Newt levitate a square out of the cake. It was the one, which contained Percival. He felt Albus let go of his collar. The Professor said: “We are gonna feed you, Gellert. Stuff you nice and full and pamper you afterwards. What do you say?”

Gellert moaned at the thought. His legs twitched and moved a bit. He smiled hoarsely as he looked between both men. “Nothing would make me happier. But what do you want in exchange? You would not pamper me if you do not want to get some pleasure in return afterwards, right?”

Newt and Albus shared sinister looks. It was obvious that they had prepared this act together. Gellert watched them levitate several items in their united magic: a shackle of chains, Percival’s bloodied scarf, a leash, a horse whip. His heart beat faster and he felt his pants grow awfully tight at the sight. The drum of their calm dominance rushed through him, made him hot in an instance: “We are gonna play with our pet once we have fed it. And you will just sit here and take it. So be nice and obedient, and we might consider adding a bit pleasure for you as well.”

Gellert whimpered. He knew that all three of them were switches and they all enjoyed teaming up in pairs against one person to dominate them. It was not always him. Sometimes it was Newt, sometimes it was Albus, depending on who was in what mood. They sometimes did not even do things as a trio, but just as a pair, if one of them was not interested.

“Good.” Albus winked and clapped his hands. He lowered the sex toys and nodded at Newt. “Could you do us the honours? Open up, Gellert. Come on, little boy.”

Gellert fondly rolled his eyes. “I am not little.” He however then opened his mouth wide and closed his eyes. His tongue rolled out and the tip playfully twitched. He could hear Percival scream a curse and pictured him pull around in the gateau of the cake. Newt chuckled as he lowered the piece into Gellert’s awaiting mouth. The dark wizard closed his teeth around it. Opening his eyes, he looked at Albus and Newt, who stared down on him, clearly waiting for him to finish what he had started.

Gellert opened his mouth a bit as he kept chewing. The cake broke apart and its thick chocolate flavour quickly caused his mouth to water. Strands of gooey saliva rained down upon Percival Graves. The Director of Magical Security was shuddering on his tongue. Gellert took his time to savour him. As he chewed lazily, his tongue rocked from side to side, coating Percival in saliva. He tasted so good. Of meat, fear sweat and panic. And how lively he was. It caused Gellert to moan in pleasure.

Nothing was more comparable or tasted better then a person, who struggled on the large wave of your tongue. Gellert swished the tip of his tongue over Percival’s face. He heard Percival scream in protest and felt two small hands press against the nudge of his tongue in an attempt to get away. Gellert moaned and rolled his tongue around him. Nudging him around, he pressed the Director between his teeth. The hard morsels came down and grind into Percival’s back.

Screams spilled from his mouth as Gellert hungrily tore through flesh and bend a few rips. He looked at Albus and Newt, who were grinning in wicked delight at him. Gellert smiled back and opened his mouth. Percival Graves was hanging in the depths of his throat. He clung to the massive tongue and uttered cries of pleas, something along the lines of “Don’t swallow”. Newt clapped his hands. “Finish him.” His demand sounded sweet like sugar but also overpowering like thunder.

Gellert’s tongue twitched and pushed as his throat made a gulping motion. Percival flailed as he lost balance. One last wet embrace, and Gellert felt the Director slip down his throat. He groaned and gulped. His muscles rippled on his neck as they pushed half-chewed cake and a squirming man down towards the depths of his stomach.

Newt placed a hand upon Gellert’s throat as if to feel the tiny bulge as it slid past him. He kissed Gellert’s ear and asked softly: “Do you like it? Did he taste nice? How he’ll slid down your throat, screaming and clutching for any support on the wet walls. How he is gonna burn once he is deep down in you. You are probably gonna turn him into mush.” Newt softly kissed him on the lips.

“Do you want Picquery now?”, asked Newt and smiled at him. Gellert nodded. He saw Albus’ eyes narrow and as he turned his head towards Picquery, he could see that she was practically shaking like a leaf in the wind. Her eyes were wide and her lid quivered. Her mouth was open into a silent shriek. How funny it would be once she was in his mouth, terrified to the death!

Gellert licked his lips at the thought. He then opened his mouth again. Newt and Albus shared smug smiles, before Newt picked up the piece with Picquery in it and slowly let it roll onto Gellert’s tongue. The dark wizard moaned and teasingly licked Newt’s fingers before he pulled back. With his mouth already being full of saliva from the last piece of cake, it was a child’s play to break the cake apart and toy with Picquery.

This time Gellert was surprisingly gentle with his food. He pushed the president against the roof of his mouth and rubbed his tongue against her in rippling back and forth moves. His eyes were closed and he quietly hummed to himself. Picquery tasted sweet like a cube of sugar compared to Percival’s spice. He had been more like a few herbs.

Letting her fall back onto his tongue, Gellert tilted his head aside and manoeuvred her against the wall of his inner cheek. Keeping her pinned there, his tongue swooped over her back and hair, a loud moan vibrating through his jaw. More saliva gathered itself and he coated her in it, savouring her, squeezing her inside his cheek.

Damn it, she tasted so good! Just like Percival. It was almost a shame this was a one timer only. Gellert heard a muffled scream as the tip of his tongue snatched her again and he pushed her past his teeth and back into the centre of his mouth. Stopping for a moment, he looked at Newt and Albus, before he opened his mouth with a grin around his lips and presented Picquery as if she was some kind of forbidden fruit.

Albus scuffed and turned his face away for a second. “Gellert, finish her and stop toying”, he demanded. Gellert chuckled, before he closed his mouth again. Tilting his head again, he felt her slither across his tongue, unconscious from fear. Slipping into his throat, Gellert made one brief push with his tongue and he could feel a warm body slither deeper and deeper. His stomach growled and hissed, awaiting its next meal.

Percival looked up when he saw the hole in the stomach wall open again and under a few splashes and plops another bunch of cake dropped down. Parts of it landed on and around him. However that was not what shocked him. Picquery dropped down and landed in a particularly sticky part of the cake mush. The stomach growled and gurgled. Percival could feel walls closing in and acid rise. His look was pissed and anxious. “This is bad”, he whispered.

Gellert stretched himself in pleasure and looked at Newt and Albus, who seemed just as pleased as he was. “Thank you”, he said. His stomach felt comfortingly heavy and full, and Gellert did enjoy the feeling of Percival and Picquery sloshing around inside, helpless and defeated as the acid slowly ate them away.

Albus smiled. “Good. Now it is our turn, little prince.” He levitated the shackles up. “Come on. Be a good boy and hold out your hands.” Gellert carefully rose his hands and presented them to the auburn haired man. Albus took a hold of his wrists as he wrapped the shackles around them. Magic hummed and the metal closed, tying his hands neatly together and making them unable to move.

Albus laid his hand upon Gellert’s chest and gave him a rough push. The dark wizard moaned as his back hit the wood of the table. Albus leaned forwards and attached the leash to his collar. Taking a hold of it, he wrapped it around his wrist three times. Pulling, the collar cut into his neck and Gellert moaned loudly. Albus leaned between his legs and stared down upon him. He whispered: “You are not going to look at me. Look at Newt. Come on!”

Gellert turned his head to the side where Newt was. He felt heat flood his face.  _ Oh my god. _ Newton Artemis Fido Scamander had gotten rid of his trousers and pants. He was sitting on a chair with his legs spread. His hand was near his own dick, ready to caress and palm it. Gellert now understood what they wanted. Albus would fuck him, and Newt would watch and have a good time himself.

Albus smiled. “You figured us out. How very smart of you.” He tugged at the collar again and twirled the riding whip between his fingers. Grinning, he rose it and gave Gellert a smack against his shoulder. The whip hissed in the air and its hard leather graced him so fast it caused Gellert to flinch. It was as if a bolt of lighting signed him. Albus smirked and repeated the gesture. Gellert gasped and closed his eyes.

He was promptly hit harder for it. The blow made him scream and he buckled over. The collar dug into his neck like a claw and seemed to take his breath away. Gellert gasped and looked at Albus, who scolded: “Keep looking at Newt. Come now. You do not want to disappoint him, do you?” Gellert shook his head and turned his eyes back towards Newt. The magizoologist was slowly stroking himself. His eyes seemed to be jumping between Albus and Gellert.

The whip came down again. It drew red lightnings across his chest and shoulders. The fire of pain melted away as lust set him ablaze. Gellert moaned loudly. The sounds were half chocked as Albus began to pull at the leash and the collar tightened around him. He could hear Newt moan equally. The magizoologist whispered: “You are looking so pretty right now. Completely defenceless and used. I am sure you make for a wonderful fuck toy. Such a good pet you are, aren’t you, little prince?”

The slurs and the dirty talk did not make things easier. Gellert moaned. His cock had become awfully hard. It rose there clearly for Albus to see. Gellert could feel the other one place the whip away. His body still sung and ached in his pain, and Gellert was almost glad. He could take a lot of pain and he even enjoyed it, however there was a moment where it even got too much for him. Rasping, he kept staring at Newt as he waited for what would happen next. It added a level of anticipation to the game.

Then Gellert felt a hand wrap around his dick. He felt a body lean over him, warm breath caressed his ear. Albus gently began to nib and bite at his ear. Gellert cheeks flushed underneath his eyes and he moaned. The grip around his cock tightened. Albus slowly started to massage the sensitive shaft. He worked himself up from the balls, over the shaft in slow, circular movements until he reached the tip, which he caressed it with his thumb.

Gellert let out an absolutely embarrassing whine. His tied together hands pulled and pushed in the chains. His muscles jumped. He felt humiliated, exploited, used and dirty. And it was a magnificent feeling. Watching Newt through teary eyes, he could see the other one stroke his member, rub and pump himself until he was close to the climax. And Gellert too felt his climax approach him.

His dick was full and aching. It throbbed and pre-cum leaked out of it. Gellert whined in loud protest as Albus took his hands away. Nooo! Not when he was this close to cuming! That was just rude. “Please”, begged Gellert, “I want to cum. Allow me to cum.” He tried to push himself up, however Albus held him in place, pinned down like a butterfly.

Albus smirked. “I am sorry, Gellert, but not now. For now it is Newt’s turn. He leaned forwards again and removed the leash. Gellert rose a brow in confusion. How far had these two planned ahead? It almost felt like he was part in an orchestra and did not know the notes. But then this not knowing only made things strangely better. Anticipation did not often pair well with him and sex, but if his partners knew what they were doing, then – damn! – it made the experience ten times better.

“Newt’s time?”, repeated Gellert. He turned his head. The magizoologist stood up. Sauntering through the room with his swollen cock, he stopped before the table in a way that he stood straight before Gellert’s face. Newt smirked and gave him a playful wink, before he gave himself one last final stroke and came. Hot, white sperms shot out of his member like water out of a hose and rained down upon Gellert’s face.

The blonde wizard gasped and shook his head when he felt the hot seed upon him. It ran over his lips, nose and into his mouth. Gellert swallowed and moaned. Messed up, but still with an aching cock of his own, he stared up at his two lovers. Albus laid his hands on Newt’s shoulders and gave him a kiss on the back. The sensations left Gellert feel raw, exhausted and ready to die.

“Okay, ihr Schlaumeier”, rasped Gellert, “You got me. Are we done?”

Albus picked up the bloodied scarf. He responded: “Almost. Do you think you can do it one more time, because you do look rather tired?”

Gellert looked at his tied wrists. He smiled daringly. “One round should still be in me. But then I am done. But whatever you plan, I am sure, it will be glorious.” Newt carefully took a napkin and cleaned cum away from his eyes and lids. Albus then leaned down and softly wrapped the scarf around his head, covering his sight. A pair of lips kissed him, and the redhead whispered: “I promise, you will love this. But tell us if it gets too much.” Gellert nodded briefly.

“Newt”, said Albus, “Could you do the honours?” Gellert could hear more shuffling and felt a hand cup his face. Another pair of lips, warmer and less full, kissed him again. Then the pain came. Sharp and fast like ice that had struck his shoulder and now had to melt awfully slowly. Newt had taken a knife and cut his cheek. Gellert gasped in surprise. He could feel himself threaten to cum but Albus clicked his tongue, clearly signalising that now was not the time. It confused Gellert. If they had not blindfolded and cut him to watch him cum, then what was this about?

The knife came down again. Its cold blade bite him into his shoulders and sides. Gellert moaned and panted. He could not see a thing, only feel. The unpredictability of everything excited him and more pre-cum leaked out of his member. He was sure, once Albus and Newt finally allowed him to cum there would be no stopping at all.

Suddenly magic sparked around him. Gellert let out a quiet yelp of surprise as he felt himself shrink down. Now he understood the last part of the game. They would eat him!  _ Oh my God! _ The thought alone made him utter a funny, little squeal. And he would not be able to see who did what! That added a whole new danger to this game, and it was thrilling.

Fingers picked him up by his legs. Gellert felt himself swing down from a middle- and forefinger. The hand felt warm and rough, smelled of herbs, hay and fur. Newt. He thought, he could hear the other one open his mouth for a warm fog of breath embraced him. The temperature changed into a moist hotness as Newt carefully placed him. Gellert moaned as the magizoologist’s tongue wrapped itself around him.

He could feel strands of slick saliva soak his skin and hair. Around him, there was a rhythmical clinking and crunching as Newt started to chew. Gellert rolled around on his tongue, which rocked from side to side. Newt was slowly savouring him like one might a fine treat. As usual he was paying a bit too much attention, which was something Gellert did not like too much. He liked it when Newt let go and his tongue sloshed around, tossing him from side to side, teeth bruising him.

Then however he felt the cold of the outside world again, together with the sharp stung of teeth holding him in place. Gellert looked around in confusion. He could not really see through the scarf, however he wondered what was going on. Why was Newt no longer chewing on him? And had he been holding back? It felt like that in a way.

Gellert was about to complain when another broad stroke of tongue silenced him. It was not Newt’s tongue. It was Albus’. He was slowly and carefully massaging Gellert’s face, neck and arms with clean strokes. The blonde wizard gasped and struggled with the pull and thug, which came from Newt’s tongue. He had always believed that one tongue was feeling awesome. But this was even better. It was an entirely new sensational overload.

Gellert gasped loudly when he felt Albus wrapp his tongue around him. At the same time Newt seemed to loosen his grip and with a firm, but gentle tug, the blonde wizard was pulled into the other man’s mouth. Albus moaned and Gellert could feel his fingers on his butt as his lover pushed him deeper into the fleshy cave. A breeze ran over him and the tongue kept embracing and toying with him. Gellert moaned and gasped when he felt a second tongue fall heavily upon him.

Albus and Newt were kissing each other. Gellert’s eyes widened underneath the bandage as he felt his lovers embrace him with their tongues, gooey saliva slithering over his skin and soak his hair. He could hear them moan and the sound vibrated through him, resonated in his ears. Pressure squeezed his back and chest. The sensations were too much. Gellert could not stop himself. He came hard. His cum covered Albus’ tongue.

He heard Newt chuckle. His world turned and slithered around as Albus opened his mouth again and Newt took a hold of his legs with his teeth. Gellert was pulled out of the warm embrace of the tongues and the safety of the mouth. Fingers took a hold of him again and he was plucked away from lips. Another pair of fingers removed the scarf.

Gellert was sitting there in Newt’s hand and looked at Albus and the magizoologist, a big smile on his face. He was shaking, hair and body covered in saliva, slightly shivering in the cold. His eyes were wide in joy. “This was the best surprise ever”, he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are amazing for a writer's improvement and motivation, so gimme them all.


End file.
